Kisuke Urahara
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Bleach Manga)' Kisuke grew up as a child at Shihōin Mansion with Yoruichi Shihoin and Tessai Tsukabishi. He joined the Gotei 13 around same as Yoruichi and rose ranks to become the 3rd seat in the 2nd division which worked along side Onmitsukido. As part of his duties as one of the top five Seated Officers, Urahara became head of the Onmitsukidō's Detention Unit. Around 110 years ago Kirio Hikifune the captain of 12th Division was promoted to the Royal Guard and Yoruichi recommend him as replacement as captain. Before the Captain's ability test he had sparring with her after she told him the news of it. After spending warding around talking to citizens as he looked for information on soul reaper detectors. He then returned to 2nd Division headquarters, Soifon who was spying on him reported negatively on Urahara's activities. They were interrupted by the arrival of a division member, who reported the people Urahara had been looking for had been found. After sending Soifon away she told to get for his test. 'Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Relationships' 'Alliance' Mavis Vermillion Out of all members of the Division he appears to get along with Mavis the most. As the two can be seen fooling around often. The two are also the oldest members of the Division despite looking the youngest. He is also quite protective of her as he fiercely objected to her being handed over to Zeref if they lost the battle in Magnolia. He also cheered her up. When Chitsujo offer himself over if the lost instead. Though he appears like rest of his co-commanders to be scared of when she gets angry. 'Ben Beckman' While the two have a respect for each other Beckman appears to find Kisuke's goofy personality a little annoying and it is imply that when slacks oh he gets yelled at by Beckman often. 'Power and Abilities' As, a former captain of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13, Kisuke is a very powerful warrior, as he is a master in all the Soul Reaper training arts, (Zangestu, Kido, Shunpo and Hakuda), indicate his vast versatility. As shown as he was able to quickly defeat the Leader of Trinity Raven, Ikaruga with ease, and later overwhelm one of the Nine Demon Gates Seliah, even Seliah was taken back by his killing intent, and mentally admitted he was stronger then her. While Kisuke is a very powerful fighter, his greatest strength, is his genius intellect, as he was the founder of the Soul Society's Department of Research and Development, as shown in the past, due to his scientific inventions, deduction of situations, and combat tactics. It was for these reasons why Kisuke was chosen as one of the Wandenreich's 5 Special War Powers, as such he was assigned as one of the co-commander of the Intelligence Division. Master Swordsman: '''Urahara is an extremely skilled swordsman, possessing powerful strikes with equally impressive speed behind them. He can perform attacks with perfect precision and stop them in an instant. His abilities are considered highly dangerous by Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada, who opted to avoid fighting Urahara. While Urahara's preferred fighting style seems to be swordsmanship, he is highly proficient in combining it with his other skills and instantly switching between any of them. His usual methods in battle are striking from various angles to confuse and catch his opponents off-guard for sneak attacks. He kept Ichigo constantly pressured during their training despite Ichigo's much larger blade. He rarely relies on more than Shikai, as seen against Yammy, the 10th Arrancar. He achieved Bankai within a short time through a process he devised, relying on sheer skill against the blade's spirit. '''Hakuda Master: '''As a former commander of the Detention Unit of the Onmitsukidō, Urahara was not allowed to use weapons in the Nest of Maggots, so he became highly proficient in unarmed combat. His skills are great enough to force Yoruichi at her peak to fight seriously during their regular sparring sessions. During his days as a Shinigami, even when only a third seat officer, he effortlessly took down several Soul Reapers deserters unarmed, and emerged unscathed afterwards. '''Shunpo Master: '''As a former Onmitsukidō unit commander, Urahara has exceptional skill in Shunpo and is well-versed in its various techniques. He is so fast, an opponent does not notice when he replaces himself with a portable Gigai for misdirection; this is further demonstrated when he uses this tactic effectively against Aizen. The fact that he could always keep up with Yoruichi's speed at her peak during sparring sessions is further proof of his mastery of this skill. '''Kidō Master: Urahara is a master in the use of Hadō and Bakudō spells. He knows how to break barriers of the spiritually superior noble clans, a feat which even captains cannot achieve. He can silently, and without warning, use low and mid-level Kidō to great effect. He can rapidly use a single high-level Kidō repeatedly, or multiple ones in quick succession, by name alone, without incantation or calling the type and level, while retaining considerable power and control. He can use level 99 Kidō, but has more difficulty with Kidō above level 88 without incantation, as he had to use the incantation to ensure enough power for a level 91 Kidō. He can use multiple Kidō in conjunction for various combination and diversion tactics, and have them remain undetected until sprung in sync in a chain reaction. Aizen admitted that if not for the Hōgyoku, Urahara's prowess would have surely defeated him. Immense Spiritual Power: As a former captain of the 12th Division, Urahara boasts great amounts of spiritual energy. His energy is intense enough to make opponents with high levels of energy sweat in fear. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can create a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable area and launch back weaker individuals. He has demonstrated noticeably great reserves of energy, launching multiple high-level Kidō and Shikai attacks in a single battle without tiring. His Reiatsu is red. * Masterful Reiatsu Control: As the former head of the SRDI, Urahara has immense knowledge and understanding of the flow, application, and consistency of spiritual energy. He is quite skilled in hiding his spiritual energy, able to remain unnoticed by both allies and enemies. He was able to use his spirtual energy to break hold of Seliah Macro control over him. Genius Intellect: Urahara has proven himself to be the most intelligent being both within and outside of Soul Society. Much of his intellect is seen in scientific inventions, deduction of situations, and combat tactics. Aizen himself acknowledges that Urahara's intelligence surpasses his own immense intellect. Even after a century of exile, the SRDI still holds great respect for his talents. He is very insightful of other people, allowing him to see through a person's demeanor and determine what they are thinking. Also able to read well into the situation, he can seemingly predict anything well in advance. After Orihime inadvertently revealed her powers to Ulquiorra, Urahara correctly deduced Aizen would try to capture Orihime to use her against Soul Society, and had already prepared to send Ichigo to Hueco Mundo before he even had a chance to ask. Kisuke is a highly capable teacher. In only five days of unorthodox training, he conditioned Ichigo into an experienced fighter on par with lieutenant-level Soul Reaper. His knowledge has given him an innate understanding of the abilities of others and what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. It was for this reason why Kisuke was chosen as one of the 5 Special War Powers by the Wandenreich. Zanpakutō Benihime (紅姫, Crimson Princess; "Red Princess" in the English dub): A blade described by Urahara as "not nice", it is one of the few known Zanpakutō with a female spirit owned by a male. When sealed, Benihime is a beige-colored shikomizue (a blade hidden inside a cane) with a curved handle and silver base. As the blade resides in a cane, the cane's handle is still the hilt and the shaft is the sheath, allowing it to still operate like other Zanpakutō. The shaft's base bears a skull and blue flame mark on the bottom, which can separate souls from bodies by pressing the mark to it. Back when Urahara was still in the Gotei 13, Benihime was sealed in an average-sized katana form, with a black sheath worn under Urahara's sash. It had an oval-shaped tsuba, with a snowflake-design embossed in it, and a black hilt-wrapping. * Shikai: Benihime's Shikai command is "Awaken" (起きろ, okiro; Viz"Wake up"). Its Shikai takes the form of a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blades hamon is straight, colored black with a silver edge, and is somewhat thicker than the cane-sealed state. It remains straight and slim with a somewhat short size, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point. Shikai Special Ability: Benihime is capable of producing and manipulating a crimson-colored energy to perform a variety of techniques. Urahara can use these techniques by declaring the proper verbal command that corresponds to Benihime's different abilities 'Trivia' Category:Commander Category:Alliance Category:Intelligence Division Category:Male Category:Soul Reaper Category:Soul Society Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Bankai User Category:Swordsmen Category:Immense Power Category:Scientist Category:Keen Intellect Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Teacher Category:Soul Reaper Captain Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order